Killing the weak
by Jayden111
Summary: A young nonhuman female is faces Buu in battle, but when he cant even think of hurting her, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Majin Buu was raging through so many places, he was on his way too the look out, since he could sense them now, the z warriors. (If you didn't know that, then you're dull.)

He sped up, charging into houses and through buildings until he reach the place, he sped up into the sky and towards the look out.

Meanwhile on top

"Buu's coming, be prepared, and for god sakes get the earthling girl out of here!" Piccolo yelled too the z warriors. "I'm not going anywhere!" She yelled, as she sat down, crossing her legs. "Who's Majin Buu anyway, who are all you freaks, and how do you know he's coming?" She questioned the green guy named Piccolo. "How on earth did you get here again?" Piccolo asked annoyed to death. "I….." She kept Piccolo in suspense for 10 seconds then spoke. "….Can't remember." Piccolo fell over, anime style. "Now, does anyone know how this stupid woman got here?" He demanded around the look out and then Dende came forth. "Well, she's lying, she can remember, she's just being spiteful to you, because your so mean to her, not too mention grumpy, and I really don't think this is the time or place to be arguing with a girl." Piccolo scowled then looked at her. "Who is she?" Piccolo asked and then she spoke. "Like I'm going to tell you, you green frog face!" She snapped and Piccolo gasped and Krillen snickered. Dende walked to her and then sat down in front of her. "Well I know Piccolo is mean, but you can tell me all about it." He said and she looked from Piccolo to Dende and the vice versa. "Hey, are you his son?" Dende now well over and Piccolo stepped back and Krillen laughed. "No, I'm not, but who are you?" He asked, regaining his position. "Okay, I'm Avegale Nova; I'm 21 years old, and for Piccolo's correction, not an earthling." Piccolo got angry and he then spoke 3 words. "Friend or Foe?" Piccolo asked and the girl looked at him shocked. "I'm not your friend, but I'm no ones enemy." Piccolo then gasped. "Buu is here, run inside Dende, run inside!" Dende stood up and took Avegale's hand, but she pulled loose. "Let me stay." She said and he didn't wait any longer, he ran inside with Mister Popo. Buu then appeared, he looked toward Piccolo. "What do you want Buu?" Piccolo asked and Avegale stood up and walk to Piccolo. "Yeah, what the green one said." She said and Piccolo looked down at her angry. "Get inside, NOW!" He yelled and she took a step back, but then made her hands into fists and snapped back. "Make me you green Oger!" She yelled and Piccolo gasped in shock at her quick remarks. "You little b…" She interrupted him. "Don't you even finish that sentence, I will not go inside, and that's it, got it!" She yelled and Piccolo turned away from her. "Buu, please kill her, I can't because I'm a good guy, but you can, please I'll give you candy anything!" Piccolo begged and Buu turned towards the girl. "Candy, how much candy, and candy from what?" Piccolo quickly spoke. "I can materialize it…" Piccolo snapped his fingers and a whole heap of candy appeared behind him, he then snapped it again and it was gone. "See, I'll give you a mountain of candy if you just kill her!" Piccolo begged and yelled at the same time. "You're not serious; you are a barbaric little bitch!" Avegale yelled at Piccolo and he was getting ready to strangle her, he then just turned towards Buu. "What do you say?" Buu remembered the candy, and then looked at the girl. "Can I turn her into candy as well?" Buu asked and Piccolo shook his head. "No way, kill her, I want to see her in pain, too see her beg for her life, man I hate her!" He yelled, Piccolo has never felt this badly towards a person. "Deal, I kill her, you produce the candy." Piccolo nodded and Avegale stepped away from Piccolo and Buu. "Perhaps I should go inside; I don't feel like playing with little frogs and pink boys." Both Piccolo and Buu's face fell in anger and surprise. "Please hurry Buu, or I do it myself!" Piccolo's hands were shaking with anger, and Buu's shoulders were heaving in anger. "No one mocks me!" Buu yelled as he charged Avegale, he punched her in the face and she screamed in pain and shock as she fell back onto the ground. "Do it again, GO BUU!" Piccolo rooted, not seeing she was getting angry. She lifted herself up, her mouth was bleeding, and blood was trailing down her chin. "That was not cool; who do you think you are hitting a girl!" She stepped towards Buu, poking him in the chest. "Just kill her already!" Piccolo yelled and Buu pushed her away. "Piccolo you should be ashamed of yourself, a Namek treating a girl like this!" Piccolo smiled. "You're not a girl, you're a bitch, there's a difference!" She scowled and stepped forward. "I'm a girl, a 21 year old girl, you can't kill me, it's not fair, or right!" She yelled and Piccolo smiled. "Correction, Buu's killing you, not me, and you said yourself you're not an earthling, so you're not my concern." Piccolo said and she gasped in shock. "Fine… I'm sorry, Piccolo, I'll be nice…" She said and Piccolo's anger disappeared. "Fine, now go inside, now." He said and she nodded and turned too leave but then a blast hit her in the back, she screamed in pain as she fell down on the ground. "Majin Buu, don't kill her anymore, I'll still give you the candy, but don't kill her!" Piccolo yelled at Buu but he turned to Piccolo. "She insulted me, she will die, forget the candy she's going to die…" Piccolo flew too her. "Get up, and run, I'll try to protect you, run like hell…" He whispered in her ear, and he felt her nod in okay. "Okay…" She softly whispered back. "Now…Go…!" He yelled and she got up and ran, Buu fired towards her, but Piccolo blocked it, but got hurt badly, she got inside, and hid behind a pillar, watching Piccolo try to defeat Buu, Buu was beating him up bad, his purple blood was dripping all over, and Piccolo was going to die. "T-this is my fault…" She felt tears come up in her eyes. "I've got too help him…" She ran outside. "Buu, leave Piccolo alone you big bully, if you want to kill me, come and kill me!" She yelled and Buu dropped Piccolo onto the ground, he walked too her. "Die insolent brat…" He fired up an attack at her and she stepped away from him. "Avegale you idiot, run!" Piccolo yelled, but she didn't listen, she wasn't an earthling, but no one ever asked from which race she was. "Piccolo, do you know the race called the Yamitisens?" She asked and Piccolo answered. "Yes, they were masters in illusion and were able to shape shift, but not very powerful, but very smart and bossy, but legends say they were the most beautiful race to ever exist, but they're extinct now, so go inside!" Piccolo yelled and she smiled and then suddenly turned, her hair turned crimson black, her eyes turned a bit more golden purple, her skin turned a bit more blush, but not dark, very light blush, she got a long purple dress with a beautiful purple diamond belt and purple diamond necklace and bangles. She was by far the most beautiful thing than anyone would ever see in there entire life, Piccolo gasped and then she spoke. "I'm one, my planet was blown up 6 years ago, so I escaped in time, and now I lived here until now." Piccolo blinked twice, he was speechless, the legend was true after all, he once thought he saw the most beautiful earthling girl he could, but compared to Avegale, that earthling looked like a rapid dog with fleas. "I'm so sorry I tried to kill you." Piccolo said and she smiled and nodded, Piccolo couldn't keep his eyes of her.

She then turned back to Majin Buu and even he was looking at her oddly. "Fine, Majin Buu then, let's fight, you just leave Piccolo alone." She said and Buu looked at her again and then went into fighting position. "Avegale, no, go inside, you can't fight, if you die, then you're entire race is gone!" Piccolo yelled and she shook her head. "I don't mind dying; I'll never be able to reproduce anyway." She said and both Buu and Piccolo asked at the same time. "Why?" She looked at both of them; it seemed to her that Piccolo was the one who was staring at her body the whole time. "Because of my appearance." She said and Piccolo spoke quickly. "Why, you look absolutely irresistible, no man won't take you the minute they see you." Piccolo said and she gave a sad look then said softly. "But that's the problem, anyway no more talk." She said and got ready to fight again, but then she looked around her and spoke again. "We can't fight here, my illusion powers will break this place down and Buu will destroy it as well, so come on, let's fight somewhere else." She said and Buu nodded. "Yes, this is a bit crowded, but where?" he asked and Avegale looked around and then spoke. "Not somewhere with allot of rock, an open field will do well." She said and Buu was about to take off, but she suddenly yelled. "Wait!" She yelled and he turned around not very curious. "What?" She looked down half ashamed. "I-I can't fly." She said and Buu looked at her surprised, and so did Piccolo. "Then we will just have to fight anti-air." He said and she nodded. "Yes, but it's going to take me months to get down from this sky platform and then another year to get where we should fight." Buu looked annoyed. "Ug, I guess I have no choice." He grabbed her hand and took too the sky, she let out a frightened yell and then looked as they left the lookout she then yelled at Piccolo. "Don't follow us; my illusion powers will hurt you!" She yelled and nodded as they took off.

For the rest of the trip she looked down, her arm was beginning to hurt but she didn't even notice, the view was amazing, even though it was going by so fast she could still not look away, doesn't matter how dizzy it made her.

She suddenly spotted an open field. "Majin Buu, STOP!" She yelled and he did. "Down there, it's perfect." She said and Buu landed, when they reached the ground Buu let her hand go and she quickly walked as far away from him as she could. "Ready little one?" Buu asked and she was nervous, her own power was far bellow that of his, but she could at least try and hold him off. "No, not really." She said in a weak voice. "Too bad, now prepare to die, the last of your race wiped out!" He yelled and then charged her, she freaked and threw up her arms in defense, she thought she was going to feel an impact, but it never came, she slowly opened her eyes and when she did she saw Buu was right in front of her face, well his fist was more there, she gulped down fear and lowered her arms completely, she looked Buu straight in the face and then he scowled suddenly. "Change back to your earthling disguise girl." He said and she was surprised but didn't do it. "Why, why should I change back?" She asked and Buu lowered his fist and answered. "I cannot, for some reason, hit a creature as astonishing as you, so change back." He said and she looked at him for a while then answered. "I can't change back, because I only have my illusion powers in my true form, and if I do change back, I won't be able to fight you properly." She said and Buu scowled deeper. "Forget your illusion powers; you can fight me with your fists." He said and she shook her head. "I can't, you don't understand, you won't understand!" She yelled out of nowhere and Buu was confused. "Why? Why won't I understand?" He demanded and she answered softly. "Your strength is far above mine, I can't even hurt you." She said and Buu looked at her stunned. "Really, I don't believe that, hit me quickly." He said as he moved his arms away from his body, and she looked at him oddly. "No, I can't hit you for no reason." She said and Buu smirked. "Well if you don't, then I'm going to have to hurt you badly." He said and she shook her head. "No, you didn't do anything to me." She said and Buu laughed. "I hit you back up in the lookout." He said and she shook her head. "Then why can't you hit me while I'm in my true form?" She asked and Buu scowled again. "I can't, so just turn again." He said and she then breathed in and out. "I'm not turning back, but I got an idea." She said and Buu looked at her curious. "What?" He asked and she took another deep breath. "Hit me once, and then you'll be able to do it again." He shook his head. "I said no, and my no is no." He said and she looked down hopeless and then turned back to her mortal form, Buu was glad, but then he suddenly noticed her eyes was still the same, that burning purple, peering into his soul.

He tried to get it out of his head, but couldn't, he couldn't even think of hitting her now and neither peer his eyes away from hers. "Change your eyes back as well." He said and she shook her head. "I can't change my eyes back; it was like that all the time." She said and Buu growled. "Fine whatever, let's fight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews infamous butterfly and Akaida. Oh yeah in this chapter Buu is going to beat her up, but for a bad reason, just read and you'll understand.**

"**Yes, let's fight." She said and then Buu charged her, she barely had enough time to dodge him, but then he swung around and grabbed her arm, he threw her into the air and watched as she came down again, landing on her feet. 'Why didn't he blast me when I was in the air? He could've done some serious damage to me.' She scowled, he was holding back. "Hey Majin-Buu, fight me properly or we call this fight off!" She yelled and Buu looked at her for a while. '**Yamitisens, that's the race she said she is, the race of illusion, what if her beauty is only an illusion?' Buu thought and suddenly got angry. "You've been tricking me you fowl creature!" He yelled. 'She's probably some type of Yamitisen that knows how to trick opponent with her beauty, she's probably a ugly alien specie, using illusion beauty to thwart he opponents, making them think she's the last of the race, she's not honorable like I thought!' he yelled in his head, then charged her full speed. "What do you mean I tricked you?" She yelled as Buu came closer to her, anger in his eyes. "Fight me!" He yelled as he threw a blast at her.

Her eyes widened as she dodged it. "This is getting serious, I have to transform." She said and then turned into her Yamitisen form, Buu stopped for a second. 'This is just a trick!' He yelled in his head and charged her again.

She had no choice but to use illusion to confuse him so she yelled. "Mirror forms!" She yelled and about 10 off her appeared around her, she moved out of the way, letting another form take her place, Buu stopped and looked at all 11 forms, searching for her, but he couldn't see which were fake and which weren't, they all looked real, and they all had her ki on them. "Fine if you want to play that way!" He yelled then he extended his arms too such a length than each arm was on one side of the 11 figures, he then moved quickly moved his hands to each other, going through all the illusions; he finally caught her in his hands. He grabbed her tightly by her shoulders and brought her too him, until his arms were normal length. "Now die!" He yelled and started to squeeze her in his hands, wanting to break her arms. 'If she's unconscious she'll turn to her normal form, then I can kill her, knowing how she looks, it's the same as a Saiyan, when they're unconscious they're not super saiyan again, unmasked for the weaklings they are.' He thought as he squeezed her harder, he then pulled her against his chest, making it easier to torture her until she was unconscious. He heard her yell out in pain, but ignored it, he just looked at her forehead, not wanting to look in her eyes. "Let me go!" She yelled as the pain was unbearable and she felt her bones cracking, Buu didn't answer to her plea, he just continued with his torture.

"No more!" She yelled as she was starting to cry and then yelled. "Disappearance!" Buu suddenly lost sight of her forehead, he couldn't see her, he moved his hand to his head to scratch it in confusion when he felt something slip out of his other hand. 'She was invisible!' he yelled in his mind as he saw her go visible as she fell too the ground, still conscious. "How dare you trick me!" He yelled and threw about 5 blasts at her; it hit her head on, making her unconscious.

Buu landed on the ground, she fell in behind a bush. "Time to see what you really look like…" He said as he walked to the bush, moving its branches out of the way slowly.

**I know my chapters are short, but I have a bunch of other stories to write as well, and with a job and all I don't have that much time to write, so please forgive me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally writing on. (HEY DON'T LOOK SO SURPRISED!)**

XxX 

Buu just moved the bush out of the way and gasped, she was still in her real form and beaten up. "No way…" Buu said as he moved closer, he could've have been mistaken, he was sure she was just an evil old hag who was trying to mess with his mind.

"Hey I know you're still awake, turn back to what you really are!" Buu yelled, but she didn't move, she hardly breathed.

"I said turn back!" Buu yelled and then blasted her again, but she just rolled onto her stomach, but was still in the same form.

Buu walked closer to her and turned her around, he then sensed that she was unconscious, he was mistaken, she was no evil witch, she was telling the truth, she didn't trick him. "Oh no…" Buu said, she was still alive, barely, but she was.

"Sorry Avegale…" Buu said, he was feeling really guilty for hurting her like this, she was probably shocked out of her mind when he started to attack her like that, and she was weak compared to him, but she did put on a fight at least.

Buu put his hands on her stomach, he could heal her, but then he would be at a loss of words, he wouldn't know how to say sorry.

He began to heal her and he saw how the wounds that he made began to disappear, and then they all were gone, but she was still not waking up.

"Common, wake up…" Buu said as he shook her lightly, and she began to stir a bit and then she opened her eyes.

She looked up and when she saw Buu she jumped up and moved away from him. "You just stay the hell away from me!" She yelled and Buu looked down to the ground.

"Sorry for beating you up like that." He said and she growled.

"How could you do that!" She yelled, she knew she said he should attack her, but she didn't mean he should've beaten her a inch from life.

Buu was still looking down, guilt taking over. "I thought you were tricking me." Buu said and Avegale scowled.

"Tricking you? And how was I tricking you?" She asked and Buu now looked up at her, her eyes burning into his soul, they held anger, pain and sadness.

"I thought your beauty and honor was just an illusion as well, I wanted to get you unconscious so that I can see your true form." Buu said and she growled. "And what did you see?" She asked and Buu looked down again.

"You, in the same form… Sorry again." He said and she growled, but then smiled. "Well at least I know something… You're not just after beauty and stuff, because you still beat me when I turned into my true form." She said and Buu noticed her voice wasn't angry anymore.

"So you're glad I hurt you?" He asked confused and she shook her head. "No… I'm glad you looked passed beauty, you're the first person to attack me while I'm in this form." She said and Buu nodded.

"Okay…" He said and she walked towards him…

**XxX**

**Short chapter. I know, sorry, just been busy, and will be busy a lot, and I'm finishing up so many stories it's hard to write a lot on one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updating this took me a while… I think.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**x.X.x**

She walked to him and stopped in front of him. "Well what now, do we fight again?" asked and Buu shook his head. "No… I already won." He said and she growled. "No you didn't, you hit a girl, that's abuse, not victory." She said and Buu looked down, feeling guilty again.

"Oh don't look so down." She said and Buu looked up. "I'm still sorry about that." He said and she nodded. "Yeah… so fight me again." She said and Buu shook his head. "No way, I already won and I hurt you bad enough." He said and she growled.

"Fine… Then I'll start this fight." She said and then slapped Buu, but he smiled. "Was that supposed to hurt?" He asked and she growled and looked away. "No…" She said and Buu smiled.

"Hope not." He said and then took to the sky. "Hey, get down here!" She yelled and Buu smiled. "Oh yes… I forgot… you can't fly…" He mocked as she growled. "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled and Buu smiled. "Make me." He said and she got angry.

"How the hell should I make you get down if you're up there and I'm down here?" She asked and Buu smiled.

"Jump." He said and she growled. "Fine, stay up there!" She yelled and then started to walk away. "I'll find my own way back to the lookout." She said and Buu laughed.

"And what if I don't want you to go back to the lookout?" He asked and she growled.

"Then stop me!" She yelled and Buu smiled as he flew after her. "If you insist…" He said and then flew in front of her, but now she smiled and suddenly jumped him down on the ground. "Got you." She said and Buu saw she was trying to pin his arms down, but he could easily get loose. "No…" Buu said and then twitched positions with her.

"Got you." He said and she growled and tried to get up, but she couldn't even budge her arms by a bit.

"Oh let me go you mean person." She said and Buu smiled as he brought his face close to hers, and when it was right in front of hers, he spoke. "Make me." He said and her anger flushed and she quickly shot her head up, head butting him, but instead of him, she fell back.

"Shit… What's your head made of? Iron?" She asked and Buu smiled. "No… bone…" He said and she growled. "So is mine, but that really hurt…" She said as she held her head.

"Well don't try it again." He said as she looked at him. "I won't, but if you don't get of me, I'll try something else." She said and Buu smiled. "Like what?" He asked and she smiled.

"You don't want to know." She said and Buu smirked. "Try me." He said and she looked him in the eyes.

"It will definitely make that you let me go." She said and Buu couldn't think of anything she could do that would make him let her go, she couldn't hurt him, so he wouldn't let go.

"Do it already, I can guarantee you that I won't let you go, and if I do, then I will leave you alone." Buu said and Avegale smiled, she then quickly shot up and kissed Buu on the lips, and he did let her hands go.

She fell back down on the ground, and smiled. "Told you so." She said and Buu looked down at her.

She looked at him and then spoke again. "Now you have to let me go." She said and Buu smiled and then went down on her. "No…" He said and then kissed her on her lips.

Avegale's eyes widened and when she got the chance to speak, she did. "What are you doing?" She asked, her voice was a bit muffled and sounded shocked.

Buu smiled. "You started it, so don't blame this on me." He said and then kissed her again, he lifted her upper body up and put his arms around her.

Buu moved his kissing down to her neck and she moved her head without noticing it, giving him more space to kiss. "Oh holy shit." She said and Buu smiled on her neck, and continued to kiss her…

**x.X.x**

**Finished with this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I am continuing, finally.**

**x.X.x**

Buu put his hand behind her neck as he continued to kiss her neck. "Wait…" Avegale said, but Buu didn't hear her.

Avegale moved her neck to the right and then spoke again, but harder. "Stop." She said and Buu stopped and looked at her. "What?" He asked as she quickly got out of his grip and stood up.

"No more." She said and Buu stood up as well. "Why?" He asked as he walked towards her and she stepped back. "Because you're just like every other man who I've met." She said and Buu didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she looked at him. "Every man I've ever met only wants one thing from me, that is why I cannot trust anyone, especially not you." She said and Buu shook his head.

"No… It's not like that." He said and she smiled. "Right… So you don't just one want one thing from me… Do you care for me? Do you love me?" She asked and Buu kept silent. "See what I mean, now just leave me alone." She said as she turned around and started to walk away.

Buu watched as she walked, feeling guilty again. "Sorry!" Buu yelled after her but she didn't turn around, she just continued to walk, to where, not even she knew.

Buu ran after her, and within a couple of seconds he was in front of her. "Wait." He said and she stopped and looked up at him. "What?" She asked and he picked her up. "Let me at least take you back to the lookout, I figured that was were you wanted to go." He said and she nodded.

"Fine… take me." She said and Buu took to the air. "I suggest you hold on." He said and she nodded as she took him around his neck, resenting the fact that she had to touch him, considering if he wanted to do something to her, he could, she wouldn't be able to stop him.

Buu and Avegale reached the lookout a couple of minutes later and she saw Piccolo run out of the building on the lookout.

Buu landed and put her down, then he took of without saying anything.

Piccolo ran up to her and she looked down. "Are you okay?" He asked as she nodded as she walked passed him. "Did you win?" He asked and she shook her head.

Piccolo ran in front of her. "Then why are you still alive?" Piccolo asked and Avegale looked up. "Because he didn't want to kill me, now please get out of my way." She said and Piccolo didn't move. "You must be tired, I can take you to a room if you want to rest." Piccolo said and she growled.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, she hated the fact that all men treated her like a goddess, she couldn't take it, she wished she was normal, but she wasn't.

Piccolo looked at her shocked. "I'm sorry… Can I get you anything at least?" He asked and she growled and then walked to the edge of the lookout. "No, go away, I want to be alone." She said as she put her legs over the lookout, she was up so high, but she wasn't scared, in fact she was tempted to jump of.

Piccolo nodded but then spoke again. "Very well, but if you need anything, just call me." He said and she nodded, then he walked of.

"I just wish there was someone out there who understood me…" She whispered as she began to cry lightly, she was lonely, all her life she was alone, well ever since her planet was destroyed.

3 hours later

Avegale has been sitting there the whole time, thinking and now she stood up and looked down. "I just want to die…" She said and then stepped a bit closer to the edge.

**x.X.x**

**Will she jump? Or won't she jump? Will she, won't she? **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Well I just want to say… I am getting SO bored of writing… all I do is write and write and write… Jesus Christ I need a life.

**x.X.x**

Avegale looked down, she knew if she jumped she would be dead, and her entire race would be extinct, but she didn't care, when she grew older her race would anyway be extinct, she would never be able to reproduce.

"Please forgive me…" She said, she was apologizing to her race, she was the last, and now she would be dead, and with that, her race would go.

She made herself fall forward and she fell down, she knew it was too late now, there was no turning back, she was going to die.

As Avegale fell she saw the clouds, they were beneath them and she fell right through them. "My entire legacy is dying with me, the way we were misunderstood… everything…" She said as she closed her eyes, she didn't want to see how the ground was coming closer.

The next thing she felt was someone grab her, she quickly opened her eyes and saw Buu. "Let me go!" She yelled and Buu held her tightly, so that she couldn't get loose.

"Why were you trying to kill yourself?" He asked as he went downer to the ground. "You wouldn't understand, now let me go!" She yelled and Buu let her go, but to her dismay, they were 2 meter above the ground already.

"I think I might understand." Buu said and now she noticed he looked different, he was wearing some sort of shirt, it was red and blue and he was thinner and had a nose.

"What happened to you?" She asked as she looked at him angrily. "I changed." He said, he seemed different now, colder towards her.

"Oh… Can you just leave me alone?" She asked and Buu scowled. "Why should I?" He asked and she growled. "Because you don't own me, and I didn't say you can come near me!" She yelled and Buu growled.

He walked closer to her and picked her up by her purple dress. "Don't speak to me like that." He hissed and she was surprised that he was so rude to her now.

Avegale saw he had a lot of hate in his eyes, but it wasn't towards her, and he was evil, she could see he was pure evil, he scared her now. "Sorry…" She said and Buu growled.

"Don't apologize, it's for the weak." He said and she nodded. "Sorry for saying sorry." She said and Buu growled. "You're an idiot, now tell me why you tried to kill yourself." He said and she still looked at him as he held her up by her clothes.

"First put me down." She said and Buu growled. "Don't order me around, now tell me!" He demanded and she noticed another thing about him… He had no interest in her, that was different from the other Buu, he had a bit of interest in her, this one had none.

"I am lonely! Are you happy now?" She yelled and Buu threw her down on the ground. "How can someone get lonely… That is also for the weak." Buu stated and she growled.

"Then maybe I am weak!" She yelled as she got up, dusting herself off.

Buu growled and then made a blast in his hands. "All things weak must die." He said as she gasped as he threw the blast towards her, she quickly moved out of the way.

"Stop this." She said and Buu smiled. "You said you wanted to do." He said and she nodded. "Yes… Kill myself, not be killed!" She yelled and Buu walked to her as he formed two blasts, one in each hand.

"The most beautiful race will now be destroyed." He said and she suddenly realized she didn't want to die, not like this…

**x.X.x**

**Buu changed and now he doesn't think anything of her, just another thing he can kill, will she start to like him now, now that he is not just after her looks or body? **

**O yes, he hasn't absorbed Piccolo yet, only Gotenks, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Let's see… My finger is swollen because my sister wasted copper oxide on it, she says it's just copper with oxygen, but I'm ALLERGIC to copper, luckily, I don't type a lot with that finger, damn sister and chemical experiments!

x.X.x

Avegale moved back and held her arms out in front of her. "Wait, please don't!" She yelled and Buu smiled, then he fired the two blasts and she saw them coming nearer to her, but then someone grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

She looked down and saw 2 green hands. "Piccolo…" She said and then growled. "Put me down!" She yelled and Piccolo shook his head.

"I'm not letting the last of your race be killed, you're coming back with me." He said and she began to wiggle. "PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled and was about to bite Piccolo when a blast hit him and he let her go.

She fell down on her back and she heard bones cracking, she was a bit higher up in the sky than she though.

She tried to get up, but it seemed her backbone was broken, and that could lead to being crippled for the rest of her life if she didn't get help quickly, and the pain was horrible, so she had trouble to even call out for help, not that anyone would help or hear her.

"I am dealing with her, so you leave Namek!" Buu spat out as he blasted Piccolo, and Piccolo got shot up into the air, Buu made it so that the blast would take him up to the lookout and he would probably be unconscious when he reached the lookout.

Buu walked to Avegale, who was lying on the ground. "Get up." He said, but she shook her head as she held her eyes closed in pain. "GET UP!" Buu demanded, he obviously didn't notice that anything was wrong with her.

She shook her head again and Buu was getting angry. "Do I have to pull you up?" He yelled and she shook her head once more, she couldn't speak, it felt like her lungs were smashed, she even had problems breathing.

Buu bended down. "Oh now you're scared…" Buu said he thought he saw fear on her face, but it was actually pain. "Well it doesn't matter." He said and took her arm, but when he picked it up, it was completely limp.

Buu found this odd, usually when someone was scared they were stiff, but she was limp.

Buu let her hand go and took her by her shoulders and lifted her up a bit, almost like she was sitting, but then she let out a small yelp of pain.

He began to move his hand over her back and then he felt something weird, a deformed bone structure. "Oh… so you're hurt?" He asked as she didn't answer.

He picked up her limp body and began to carry her somewhere. "Well, that's too bad." He said and then he reached a mountain, he placed her against the mountain and used one of Vegeta's abilities, he could pin someone to a wall by using a yellow ring that worked like cuffs.

Buu put one around her one arm and then the other, and then one around both her legs, she was looking like a cross. (almost the same way that jesus was crucified, something like that.)

"This should prove to be fun." He said and she managed to look up at him, she saw even more hatred in his eyes, and it was obvious that his hatred drove him to madness, but she spotted loneness in his black eyes as well, and to her surprise… Even more than she had herself…

x.X.x

Well, Buu has to be lonely, considering for how long he was sealed away in that huge ball.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so running out of ideas here for my DBZ stories, so some of them might be similar, so you can't sue me for that.

**My finger is still feeling S.H.I.T**

**x.X.x**

Avegale didn't understand why he was doing this to her, she didn't do anything to him, maybe it was his loneness or his anger that drove him to this.

"Stop this…" She softly said, she couldn't speak any harder, her throat was to sore. "Quiet!" He yelled and she shook her head. "Please…stop this…" She croaked out and Buu growled.

"Or what?" He asked and she looked down. "Don't…" She said and Buu walked closer to her. "I thought this is what would make you happy, that there is one male in this universe that doesn't like you." He hissed as he formed another blast in his hand.

She was still looking at the ground, this was the end for her, but she didn't want to die like this, but then she got an idea, she could talk to him, in her human disguise.

She used almost all of her energy to turn into her human form. "Can we talk?" She asked and Buu growled. "Turn back to the other form, I want to kill you, not your disguise." He said and she shook her head slowly.

"No…" She said and then got another brilliant plan, it would cost her the remainder of her energy, but it would be a better way to die, she knew Buu wasn't going to allow her to talk, and she didn't want to be tortured and then killed, her way was a lot faster and less painful.

"Good-bye." She said and then closed her eyes, she began to call up all the energy she had in herself, to create a bomb inside of herself. (the same way Vegeta did, when he wanted to defeat Buu)

Buu stopped and looked at her. "I'm not going to kill you now, first a bit of torture." He said and she quickly spoke. "I know." She said and then Buu felt a rapid increase in her power and then he smiled.

"You can't break free from my cage." He said, referring to her being pinned to the wall.

"I know…" She said again and then Buu got a back flash of when he was fat, he saw how Vegeta did the same thing, building up the energy inside of himself and then blowing himself up.

Buu smiled. "You can't kill me with your energy, not even Vegeta could, and he is the second strongest warrior, you'll only manage to kill yourself like he did." He said and Avegale nodded and spoke again.

"I know…" She said again, and Buu finally realized what she was doing, she didn't want to kill him, and she didn't want to break free from her prison, she just wanted to die.

"Stop it!" He yelled, he wanted to kill her. "No…" She said softly and Buu growled and then he broke the rings that held her to the mountain.

She fell down on the ground, but Buu still felt the energy build up in her, and he felt it was close to erupting.

Buu picked her up again and began to shake her, and as he shook her he felt the energy was going away again.

Once he felt it was completely gone he put her down on the ground. "That was foolish." He said and she shook her head. "That was better than being tortured." She said, that was the longest sentence she had spoken since her back got broken.

"Even if it was foolish…it was brave…" He said and then she felt him put his hands on her back.

"Don't hurt me!" She managed to yell and Buu smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore…" He said and she gasped as she felt she was fine, he healed her again, but most of all, she was surprised that he wasn't going to kill her anymore, she was so sure. "Why?" She asked and Buu looked at her. "Because you were willing to kill yourself, and not like the way you wanted on the lookout, I were able to do it, even if you were in severe pain and out of energy." Buu said and then Avegale suddenly turned into her true form again, she was completely out of energy now, so she had to go back to her true form…

**x.X.x**

**Don't tell me you would've preferred that Buu killed her… What? You wanted her to die…! You sick sick super sick person! Nah, just kidding! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

I can't play GW all the times cause I don't have broadband, that sucks!

**x.X.x **

Avegale looked at him. "Oh…Thank you." She said and Buu smiled. "And it seems you really do have honor." He said and she nodded.

"Always…it's part of my legacy…" She said and Buu walked to her. "Anywhere I can take you?" He asked and she shook her head. "No… I don't want to go back to the lookout." She said and Buu looked at her.

"Why?" He asked and she sighed. "Piccolo, I can't stand his niceness." She said and Buu immediately understood what she meant. "Is he bothering you?" Buu asked and Avegale nodded.

"A bit…That's why I don't want to back there, he acts like he's my slave or something, I don't like it." She said and Buu smiled. "Having a slave isn't that bad." Buu said and she shook her head.

"It is if you won't want one, and not for the reasons that they become one." She said and Buu nodded.

"Yes… I suppose, you could always ask him to blow himself up." Buu said and she quickly shook her head.

"I'm not heartless." She said and Buu laughed. "You could be, if you really wanted to… That's another thing that makes you more honorable." He said and she didn't understand where all his compliments were coming from, did he really think she was honorable?

"Thank you… I think…" She said and Buu started to walk away from her. "Well if there is no where I can take you, then I guess I'm off." He said and she ran up to him. "Where are you going?" She asked and he turned around.

"To do what I came here to do." He said and she didn't understand. "Please explain." She said and Buu smiled then started to walk of again.

"You think what every evil being wants." He said and she thought for a second and then gasped.

"You can't blow up the planet!" She yelled as she ran after him and grabbed him by his shoulder.

He turned around and looked at her. "And why not? This is not your planet, this is not my planet, so why not?" He asked and she shook her head.

"You're wrong there… When my planet was destroyed I went in search of a new planet, and I found this one… this is my home now." She said and Buu growled.

"Well then I guess it's time you start to look for a new one." He said and then took of.

"Hey, come back!" She yelled and Buu didn't even look back, he just flew off.

She saw as he went out of her sight. "Oh no… Oh no…" She said as she began to walk around in circles, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't fly, she wasn't strong enough to beat him, she had nothing she could do to stop him, and it was frustrating to her, she didn't want to lose this planet as well.

**x.X.x**

**Please review!**

**PRETTY PLEASE**

**ASEBLIEF! (that's Afrikaans, different language)**


	10. Chapter 10

**My fingers are swore now… I played Need for speed underground… and I kind of pressed the up arrow to hard… Now my fingers hurt… I should really not get so frustrated when I lose a race… Even if it was a the 40th time I lost…**

**x.X.x**

Avegale was still pacing around, she didn't have a clue what to do, there was no way she could stop him… "But I will try…" She said as she looked around in the sky.

"But how do I get him here…?" She asked herself and then thought of something. "Maybe if I scream hard, he'll hear me…" She said to herself and then cleared her throat and pulled in her breath.

When she was ready, she let out a scream that send the birds flying away in shock and fear, she kept screaming for 7 seconds and then stopped, her throat was feeling dry from the screaming now.

She went to sit down on the grass and waited for him to come, and as she suspected… he did, moments later a pink figure landed in front of her.

"What happened, why did you scream?" He asked as she smiled innocently. "I wanted to talk to you, but didn't know how to get you here…" She said and Buu growled.

"Is THAT why you screamed?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes…" She said and then patted the grass a couple of times. "Sit down." She said and Buu growled and then sat down.

"I have important things to do, what do you want to say?" He asked and she smiled. "Please don't destroy earth." She said and made the best puppy dog eyes that she could, but Buu just stared at her. "That doesn't work with me, and earth has nothing to offer me." He said and she shook her head.

"No… earth has a lot to offer a person, friendship, safety… a home…" She said and Buu shook his head. "I have no home, I'm my own safety and who is possibly going to be my friend?" He asked and she smiled again.

"I'll be your friend, it's easy to find a home and like you said… you're your own safety." She said and Buu looked at her. "And how am I supposed to be a friend with a bitch?" Buu asked and she gasped.

"Bitch? That's rude!" She yelled and Buu smiled now. "Rude? You pretty much called me a fat fag when we first met." He said and she gasped. "I did not! And besides, I was pissed of at Piccolo." She defended and Buu smiled.

"Did." He said and she growled and then leaned forward and pushed him, making him fall back by half a centimeter.

He looked at her. "Did you push me?" He asked and she smiled. "Sure did." She said and Buu growled then poked her, making her fall over completely.

She got up and looked at him surprised. "Did you poke me?" She asked and Buu smiled. "Sure did." He said, mimicking her.

"You are a rude person!" She yelled and Buu smiled. "Correction: Monster and is that the best you've got?" He asked and she hissed. "Not by a long shot!" She yelled and then pounced him, making him fall down on the grass.

Buu smiled as he looked up at her angry face. "Don't tell me that's the best?" He asked and she growled and then hit him on the chest. "Oh shut up!" She yelled and Buu smiled and then switched positions with her again.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that to make me spare earth." Buu said and she tried to get lose, but like before, she couldn't, only this time, she couldn't move at all.

"How can I hurt you, if I can't even escape from your damn grip!" She yelled and Buu smiled. "You don't." He said and she began to move around, trying to get loose, but it was hopeless.

"Then how am I supposed to fight for earth?" She yelled again and Buu smiled. "You don't." He repeated and she growled. "What type of bullshit is that?" She asked and Buu smiled again.

"It isn't bullshit, why do you want to fight for this planet?" He asked and she now tried extra hard to get loose. "I am going to strangle you if you ask that one more time!" She yelled and Buu smiled.

"Strangle me? You can't even handle me." He said and she looked at him and then completely relaxed her body and went down on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Whatever…" She said and Buu looked down at her confused. "And what are you supposed to be now, a rock?" He asked and she didn't smile or anything. "Yes… If you won't hurt that rock or destroy everything around it." She said and Buu knew she was skimping for him not to blow up earth.

"Hmmm… Nice try…" He said and she didn't answer. "Oh so now you're ignoring me?" He asked and she answered this time. "Well that's what a rock does." She said and Buu smiled.

"Well let's see whether Miss Rock doesn't react to this, well by at least a slap or something." He said and she still kept her eyes closed, but then she felt something on her lips, which she realized was his.

'Keep your cool girl, keep still, don't move…' she kept telling herself as she felt him kiss her, and she found that she actually enjoyed it, she was so tempted to kiss back, but she said she was a rock, and she needed to act like one.

After 12 seconds Buu pulled away and looked at her, she was still as quiet as ever. "Okay… You see… If I didn't get a slap for that… then something is seriously wrong…" Buu said and Avegale quickly lifted her hand and moved it to the right, slapping him quickly and then she put her hand back down.

"Common, that was a bitch slap, nothing more…" He said and she refused to give in to her temptation…

**x.X.x**

**Sorry but you're going to have to wait a while for the next one… well it's already written… I just want a review or two, then I'll post it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Told you it was already written, see as soon as I saw the reviews, I posted it!

**SEE REVIEWS ARE GOOD!**

**And it inspired me to write… SO HAIL REVIEWS!**

**x.X.x**

Buu was still holding her down. "Oh don't be like this…" He said and she still ignored him.

He was getting really irritated with her ignoring him. "Listen here, if you don't answer me now, you'll regret it." Buu warned and she opened one eyes and looked at him, but then closed it again.

Buu growled. "I'll kiss you again." He warned again and smiled and then put her hand over her mouth and then kept it there.

"I never said I was going to kiss you on your lips." He said and her eyes shot open and she sat up. "I'm up." She said and Buu smiled. "Finally." He said and she smiled.

"So are you still going to destroy earth?" She asked and Buu smiled. "Let's see…. You ignore me… And now you expect me to answer to your wishes?" He asked and she nodded as she smiled. "Yup." She said and Buu shook his head.

"I don't think so." He said and she looked down sadly. "Oh why are you like this?" She asked and Buu smiled. "Why do you care?" He asked and she looked at him now.

"I want earth to stay where it is, not be blown to pieces, what is it with all you psychotic dudes?" She asked and Buu smiled. "What is it with earthlings?" He asked and she growled. "I'm not an earthling, you know that." She said and Buu smiled.

"You act like one." He said and she got up. "Oh fine… There's no reasoning with you, destroy it if you like, just make sure you destroy me with it, I won't be able to take it if I lost another home." She said and Buu looked at her, her back was turned to him, and she looked sad.

He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Give me one GOOD reason why I shouldn't destroy earth, if you give me a bad one, then I'm blowing it up right now." He said and she gasped and then turned down.

Buu now realized the reason she was turned away from him was because she was crying lightly.

She looked at him and then spoke as more tears flowed down her face. "Because I'm asking you." She said, she didn't have something else to say, she didn't know what would work, she thought she would've been able to reason with him, but she couldn't.

Buu looked at her tearstained face and felt something weird flood over him, he didn't know whether it was guilt, regret or sadness, but he hoped it was neither.

Buu took his hand of her shoulder and looked into her eyes, which was now stained with droplets of water. "Don't cry." He said and she looked away.

"Why? Is it weak?" She hissed and Buu walked in front of her. "No… Just don't cry." He said, he didn't know why, but seeing her cry was breaking him up.

She looked away from him. "Then don't look." She said and Buu took her chin and moved her face towards him. "I can't help but look… and if that is your only reason for me not to destroy earth…" Buu said and Avegale looked away, she knew the answer.

"…Then I won't…" He said and Avegale looked up at him, she wasn't sure if she heard right. "Please repeat that." She said and Buu scowled. "Don't make me say it again, you heard me." He said and she smiled and then began to cry again.

Buu gasped, he didn't have a clue what he did wrong now. "What's wrong, is it something I said?" He asked as he took her by her shoulders and she shook her head.

"No you idiot! It's tears of joy!" She yelled and Buu smiled, she always insulted someone when she got angry or sad, or even happy. (kind of like me)

**x.X.x**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**See I'm updating quickly.**

**x.X.x**

Avegale had stopped crying and Buu officially decided that he would never understand woman.

She turned to him. "Since you're not going to destroy earth anymore, what are you going to do?" She asked and Buu hadn't really thought of that.

He started to walk away from her. "I don't know, just hang around on the planet I guess, anyway, farewell." Buu said and was about to take of when Avegale ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait! I have a proposal." She said and Buu turned to her. "Yes?" He asked and she looked down. "Well I get lonely sometimes and I know you do to, so why don't you stay with me, I have a house and everything, what do you say?" She asked and Buu noticed she was blushing.

"You would really stand having a killer in your house, you would trust your life with me?" He asked and she nodded. "Well I won't really go that far, but yes, I won't mind having you in my house, and if you wanted to kill me, you would've done it along time ago." She said and Buu smiled.

"You forgot… I did try to kill you, twice." He said and she nodded. "Yeah… But that happens to everyone, but you didn't kill me, that's what counts." She said and Buu smiled.

"I doubt a court would say to a murderer. 'You didn't kill her, that's all that counts…' he would be locked up for years…" Buu said and Avegale nodded.

"Yes… but you're not murderer… okay well you are… but you're a super strong one, no one can throw you into jail." She said and Buu nodded.

"Fine… very well, I will stay with you, I don't want you screaming your head of for help when you break your nail or something." Buu said and she gasped. "Excuse you? I would break it scratching your eyes out." She said and Buu chuckled.

"There you go with the violence again…" He said and she looked away from him. "Violence is a good thing if you don't kill anyone." She said and Buu smirked.

"Really? Then what does that make my violence?" He asked and she thought for a second. "Hopefully something of the past." She said as she smiled and Buu shook his head. "You're a weird girl, anyway, where do you live?" Buu asked.

"Somewhere in the middle of nowhere." She said and Buu didn't really understand that. "In English please." He said and she smiled.

"Okay… very well… 40 miles North of West city, on the mountain." She said and Buu nodded.

"Sounds easy enough to find, take me around my neck." He said and she nodded as she put her arms around his neck.

"Hope you're not scared of heights…" Buu said as he took of into the sky.

Avegale looked down and smiled. "No, but I think I'm going to fall, I'm not really good in holding onto things…" She said and Buu nodded and then put his hand behind her back, to secure her.

"There, now you won't fall, but now I'm going to have to go faster." He said and she nodded as she was still looking down, but then he went fast that everything was blurring and she had to look away or she would get dizzy.

"You said West city right?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, and then 40 miles North." She said and Buu nodded.

"Just wanted to make sure." He said and she smirked. "Yes… I guess it is true, men are very bad when it comes to direction…" She said and Buu smiled. "Of course… but I'm not a man… remember?" He asked and she nodded. "Right… you're fairy." She said and Buu gasped.

"That's going low…" He said and she chuckled and then just held on tighter as Buu went faster.

**x.X.x**

**That whole thing about men not having direction… well that got me some heavy embarrassment once… You see I was playing Legacy of Kain Defiance and well Raziel (that's a main character) had to push a bunch of boxes around into certain slots and well my one friend was sitting next to me and I got so frustrated because he couldn't push the boxes in the right direction, so I accidentally yelled. "Men have no direction when they push something!" God I turned red and my friend is still mocking me about that… :(**


	13. Chapter 13

I just got a 12 hour internet service, from 7 pm to 7 am I can be on the internet, and that is wicked for me, cause I stand up at 6 pm and got to sleep at 7 am, when it gets light, I'm a night creature, so YAY! I will be able to update everyday! But not to say I am going to write everyday, cause I get an hour to write then I go on the internet and post my chapters then I play GW until the next morning, and Akaida, I will join your RPG thing as soon as possible, first want to get a little farther in GW.

**x.X.x**

Buu and Avegale was past the city already and Avegale spotted her house down bellow. "Woh, it's down there." She said as she pointed to the house on the mountains.

Buu stopped a couple of meters away from it and held out his hand. "To blow it up, or not to blow it up…" He said as he formed a ball of energy in his hands.

Avegale gasped and squeezed him, she couldn't do anything else or she would fall.

"Not to, don't you dare!" She yelled and Buu chuckled as he let the energy ball disappear and went down to the house.

"Okay… if you really don't want me to." He said and she sighed in relief. "I really don't want you to make such unfunny jokes…" She said as Buu let her go when they reached the ground.

Buu smirked. "I can't change my sick humor." He said and she nodded. "Yes… but I'd rather call it evil humor." She said and Buu walked up to the door.

"Is it locked?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I don't lock it, no one comes up here." She said and Buu was confused. "How do you get up here? You can't fly…" He said and she smiled.

"I climb." She said and Buu gasped as he looked down, it was up high.

"How can you climb all that way?" He asked, he would get frustrated if he had to climb that far up and down.

She smiled. "I'm not just a pretty face you know." She said and then winked at him and he turned a bit red.

"Of course not…" He said and she smiled. "You're the first person to say that." She said as she walked into the house.

Buu nodded and followed her. "So, it's true, I don't look at beauty, that's only skin deep." He said and she turned around and closed the door once Buu was inside.

"Thank you…" She said and Buu smiled. "You're different, I can think of a million reasons why someone as beautiful as you would try to manipulate people into doing your bidding, you could even become the ruler of this world, you just have to flirt a bit, but you don't, you even hide your appearance because all the attention irritates you." He said and she nodded.

"You have no idea how right you are…" She said and Buu smiled. "I just figured it was something like that…" He said and she suddenly hugged him.

"No, you're 100 right." She said as she buried her face in his shoulder and he looked down confused.

He has never even been so confused in battle, he would never understand her, she was different and weird, but that was what made her so perfect and intriguing.

Buu bended down a bit and whispered in her ear. "I want to get to know you better." He whispered and she nodded. "Me to." She said and Buu smiled…

THE END

**x.X.x**

**I know this is a really bad place to stop, but I am going to make a sequel to this story, and I want to start writing my other stories on, so just be patient and there will come a sequel, as for me… TIME FOR GUILD WARS! YAY!**


End file.
